Tales of Delmore
by Spiderdork101
Summary: A collection of short stories about the world of DELMORE. Written by my late friend.


**The Tales of DELMOIRE: VOL 1 : OLD FOES**

**TALES of DELMORE: This story was written by a late friend of mine. He was going to try and get them published one day but that won't happen now. I have gathered a few here and I will post them on here as he would have wanted them posted for people to enjoy. Here's to you Dan, I love you and I miss you more every day. God Bless you man****.**

**VOL 1: OLD FOES**

The wind blows through his white hair as he stand guard at the ruins of Ravencroft Helm. The ancient ruins have towered over these lands for as long as he could remember. He opens his eyes slowly as the wind suddenly shifts to the north. Three figures approach the ruins, they are walking down the old road. The one in front, the leader, walks with a little gait in his step.

The guardian remains motionless and watches as the three strangers approach him, as they arrive the leader begins to cough, bringing himself into a fit, then he spits onto the ground. Its blood, the leader wipes his mouth and lays his eyes on the Guardian. The leader raises his hand weakly, and his companions stopped behind him.

"You look Older than the last time I saw you…Guardian", The Leader sneers and coughs again, he rests his hand on the hilt of the sword hanging from his belt.

The Guardian chuckles softly and looks at the Leader, "And once again, Time has not treated you well…Etarus.." Etarus sneers and spits at the feet of the Guardian, he clutches the hilt of his sword, causing his hands to turn white.

"And you are still a fool…Guardian…protecting a relic of the past…a relic of our past.." Etarus releases his grip off the blade and begins coughing once again, he wipes his mouth leaving a blood smear on his hand.

The Guardian stands there motionless, his tattered cape flutters in the wind. "You are dying Etarus…so why have you come back here?"

Etarus laughs a raspy laugh and from his side bag he pulls out an old book, he flips through the book and stops on a page. "And the Guardian of Ravencroft will tell the dying the last words of wisdom that they seek…" He flips the book shut and tosses it on the ground.

"Now…Guardian, tell me, TELL ME THE WISDOM I SEEK".

Etarus breaks into another coughing fit, and coughs up more blood. One of his companions rushes forward and places a hand on his shoulder. Etarus turns and backhands his companion, they fall to the ground and their hood falls off.

It's a girl, she looks up at Etarus and a single tear falls down her cheek. "Father.."

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER, YOU WRETCHED CHILD", Etarus yells, while continuing to cough. "YOUR MOTHER WAS NOTHING TO ME BUT A PAWN…AND THAT'S ALL YOU ARE".

The Guardians eyes flash with anger on for a moment, before he takes another deep breath. He looks at Etarus and closes his eyes for a moment, a white light surrounds him only for a moment, and then it fades. When he opens his eyes they are an icy blue. He looks at Etarus and says,

"Your line ends here, all the knowledge you seek has been for naught…Your journey ends here, Death will claim you, like it will claim us all"

The Guardians eyes revert to normal, and he looks at Etarus with a sad look. "I'm sorry Etarus, that was all she told me…"

Etarus looks at the Giardian with disbelief, "NO…NO…THAT'S A FUCKING LIE" Etarus draws his sword, its black blade gleaming in the light.

The Guardian unsheathes his sword and holds it in a defensive position. The Green blade shines light off it, the girl Etarus hit scrambles backwards away from the two figures.

Etarus screams and begins to swing his sword wildly, but the Guardian blocks his attacks with ease. Etarus coughs and spits up blood as he continues his frenzy. The Guardian parries his blow and plunges it through Etarus chest. With a sickening noise, the Guardian pulls his blade out and Etarus drops the ground with a thud.

The Guardian wipes his blade off with his cloak then he feels something grab his leg. He looks down to see Etarus grasping his ankles, looking up at him with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry old friend….but this is where your path took you", The Guardian takes a step back and looks down at Etarus. Etarus coughs once more and then he dies. The girl is quiet for a moment.

"Is he dead?"

The Guardian looks down at her. "Yes, I am afraid so"

She gets up slowly and dusts herself off and wipes her face.

"Good."

She walks over to him and yanks off his side bag and backpack. She undoes his belt and takes it, wrapping it around her waist. She goes over and picks up his sword and examines it. She turns and looks at the Guardian, "This belongs to me now". She sheathes it and turns away from the Guardian. She walks down the path, past the other companion, whom she doesn't seem to notice.

Once shes gone, The Guardian looks at the other figure. "And who might you be?"

The figure lowers his hood and gives the Guardian a smile, "How rude, It's a shame that you don't recognize an old friend". The figure is an old man, he pulls a walking stick from out under his cloak and walks up to The Guardian.

The Guardian chuckles, "I should have known it was you…Death. I assume you came to watch the end of two old foes?"

Death laughs lightly, "I guess you can say that"


End file.
